


JiHan ~ Memories

by WhenLifeGetsYouDown



Series: Seventeen One Shots [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some angst, but what is a good fic without angst, happy ending though cause fk sad endings, have fun reading, its hella cute and slightly sad, jeonghan and jisoo grow up together, okay thats a lie it is slightly sad but not sad sad, other idols are very briefly mentioned throughout, some scenes of bullying but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown
Summary: This is the story of Jisoo and Jeonghan.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Seventeen One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030605
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	JiHan ~ Memories

There he laid in the hospital bed, wires attached to multiple places on his old, frail body. His love sat in the chair beside the bed, holding his hand tightly as he pulled out the photo album from the bag beside his feet. Ready to start to the story of their past. 

\- Five Years Old -

"Mama I don't want to go!" Jisoo whimpered, clinging tightly to his mother's jacket as she tried to set the five-year-old onto the ground. His mother smiled fondly, holding the scared boy close once more before managing to set him down.

"It's okay sweetie, it's just Kindergarten. I'll be back to pick you up later." She promised, leaning down to kiss his forehead before moving to leave. Jisoo promptly burst into tears, comforted by both his mother and his new teacher.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's okay." The teacher lifted Jisoo from the ground and sent his mother a warm smile, the woman nodded and stroked Jisoo's hair once before rushing off to work before she was late.

Jisoo whimpered as he was carried inside to small building, clinging to the teacher as she carried him into a small room filled with excited children. Jisoo sniffled as he was introduced to the class, the school had started almost a year prior but Jisoo had only just started due to his mother moving for her new job.

He was set down on the ground after the short introduction and listened as the teacher explained that he was allowed to do what he liked for the next hour until they started learning to write. Jisoo nodded, looking around the room with a shy expression, he was about to go to the reading corner when a boy bounded over.

"Hello! My names Jeonghan!" The boy seemed friendly, a wide grin on his face as he introduced himself. Jisoo sent him a shy smile, stuttering out his name as a reply before collapsing his hands together out of anxiety.

Jeonghan seemed to notice the sudden shyness, taking the boy's hand before dragging him over to the craft table. "Let's make something! I like to use glitter. Do you like glitter Jisoo?" Jeonghan asked as they sat down, grabbing some card and glitter.

"I like to draw..." He answered slowly, smiling slightly as Jeonghan handed him some paper and a pencil so that he could draw. The pair could already feel the small pull from within, fate telling them that they'd be friends for a very long time.

\- Seven Years Old -

"No! Mama no!" His mother sighed for the tenth time that morning, apologising to Jisoo's new teacher who just smiled in understanding. Just as Jisoo's mother was about to tell the boy off, Jeonghan came running over with his mother.

"Shua!" Jisoo clung to his best friend as he was tackled into a hug, giggling through the tears still on his cheeks. Jeonghan frowned at the tears and wiped them away with his chubby palms before standing. "Why are you crying?"

"He's a bit scared to start first grade," Jisoo's mother explained to the curious boy who had become such good friends with her son. "Will you look after him for me Jeonghan?" The boy in question beamed proudly and nodded.

"Of course! Best friends look after each other!" The two mothers watching their children smiled at the words, both leaving after kissing their child goodbye. "Come on Shua! We can sit together."

"Han I'm scared... What if the other children are mean?" Jisoo asked, sniffling softly as Jeonghan stopped them outside their new classroom. He wiped the boy's tears away gently and sent him a wide grin.

"Then I'll protect you! No one hurts my Shua!" Jisoo was still afraid of meeting so many new people but with Jeonghan by his side, he didn't feel as afraid. Jeonghan had protected him in Kindergarten and now he was doing the same in first grade.

He was glad he had a friend like Jeonghan.

\- Nine Years Old -

Jisoo was excited, today Jeonghan was coming over for their very first sleepover! They'd been friends for a long time, almost four years, yet they'd never had one until now. Their mothers both thought the two were slightly too young, not only that but neither boy had expressed an interest.

Until one Monday morning. A girl in their class that morning had told them she'd spent the night at another girl's house on Friday, she called it a sleepover and told the class how much fun they'd had. Apparently, they even made cupcakes?

Jisoo and Jeonghan were immediately intrigued, they didn't even realise they could stay at other people's houses for the night. They'd gone around for dinner and birthday parties before but never to stay the whole night.

"Mama can Jeonghan sleepover tonight?" After a lengthy discussion in class, the two decided that Jeonghan would be to one to sleepover since Jisoo had an adorable puppy, and his mother made really good American-style pancakes.

"Not tonight, but he can Friday night if his mother says yes." It didn't take them long to get the confirmation from both mothers. Jisoo was very excited on Friday, Jeonghan came to school with a rucksack filled with his overnight clothes. The best part was when they got to walk home together, hands locked.

Jeonghan seemed just as excited, gushing over Jisoo's cute labradoodle puppy, Jasper, once they'd got to the boy's house. Jisoo had always wanted a dog but his mother's allergies stopped them from getting one until they heard about the hypo-allergenic breed of dogs and decided to get one on Jisoo's seventh birthday. Jisoo was thrilled, he never thought he'd get a dog.

Jeonghan was jealous, he couldn't ever have a dog because his mother was deathly afraid of them. She couldn't even be around Jasper too much! It didn't stop Jeonghan from going over though and still asking his mother for a puppy of his own.

"Well boys, would you like to make some cupcakes?" Jisoo's mother asked once Jeonghan's had left. The two boys nodded and ran into the kitchen. By the time they'd finished making the cupcakes, they were covered in batter and icing, so much that Jisoo's mother sent them to have a bath.

Jisoo was embarrassed about sharing a bath with Jeonghan but before he could even argue against it, Jeonghan had pulled him straight in. The older didn't care, not bashful at all as he washed his hair and even helped Jisoo with his.

Once they were bathed, dried and in their pyjamas, Jisoo's mother had finished dinner. They ate the meal quickly before rushing off to play some games together, they played for a while before having a cupcake each and watching a movie in the lounge.

By the time it was bedtime the pair were exhausted, they quickly brushed their teeth, Jisoo helped Jeonghan brush his slightly long hair and they fell into their separate beds. Jisoo slept in his single bed while Jenghan slept in the sleeping bag on the floor.

Jisoo was happy, Jeonghan was the bestest friend ever. He looked after him, shared his food with him even when he refuses to share it with anyone else. Jisoo was jealous that Jeonghan was so brave and confident, he wished he could be like that.

Although, sometimes even the bravest people have moments of weakness.

It was late when Jisoo awoke to someone sniffling softly, he reached over to turn his lamp on, fisting his sleepy eyes before spotting Jeonghan sat on the floor, crying. He frowned at the sight of his normally happy friend crying so much, he slid off the bed and sat beside the boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, frowning as the boy just cried even more. He didn't know what to do, his mother was fast asleep by now and he didn't want to wake her after she'd worked so much during the day. "Hannie? It's okay."

He pulled the boy into a hug, smiling as Jeonghan hugged back tightly and slowly stopped crying. Jisoo kept quiet for a minute until the boy seemed to have calmed down, before asking the same question as before. This time Jeonghan answered.

"I'm scared," the older admitted, he looked ashamed and Jisoo couldn't help but feel bad for him. "I've never slept away before and I'm scared of the dark, I don't have my normal nightlight."

Jisoo was surprised, he never thought he'd be braver than his best friend. He wasn't scared of the dark, unlike Jeonghan who visibly was. He tilted his head as he thought before dragging Jeonghan into his bed with him.

"Don't worry Hannie! I'll protect you, no monsters will dare touch you with me here." Jeonghan looked at the boy through wet lashes before smiling and hiding his face in the boy's chest. It wasn't long before he drifted off in the comfort of his best friend, the younger soon joining him in slumber.

The next morning Jeonghan's mother came to pick the boy up, Jeonghan hugged his mother in greeting but frowned as she said it was time to go home. He whined and hugged Jisoo tightly around the middle, saying he didn't want to go. The two mothers just smiled.

"We have to go grocery shopping dear, how about Jisoo sleeps over at ours next Friday instead?" The pair seemed happy with that idea, excited to have another sleepover. Especially Jisoo since Jeonghan's younger sister was adorable.

He hoped they could have sleepovers every week!

\- Thirteen Years Old -

"Freak! You're a stupid, long-haired freak! I don't even see why Jisoo wants to be friends with a sissy boy like you!" One of the more popular boys in the class yelled at Jeonghan as Jisoo helped the teacher carry some books to another room.

"Yeah! Just go away and go play with the other girls! Or better yet, go lock yourself in the janitor's closet so no one has to look at you!" Another sneered, laughing as tears built up in Jeonghan's eyes. The three boys taunting him laughed even more as he started crying.

"Maybe he just can't afford a hair cut! Pathetic loser! Come here I'll cut your hair for you!" The third cackled as he grabbed a pair of scissors from the teacher's desk. Jeonghan gasped as his hair was grabbed and tried pulling himself from the harsh grip.

"No, let go! Please stop!" The boys just ignored him, two holding him as the third used the scissors to cut his shoulder-length hair off. Jeonghan fell down when they finally let go, staring at the hair on the floor as a cold draft blew over his neck.

"You three!" The boys stopped laughing as the teacher came back with Jisoo by her side, the small boy growing angry at the sight of his best friend knelt in what was once his beautiful silky hair. "Go to the principal's office this instant! Jisoo, take Jeonghan to the nurse's office."

Jisoo didn't hesitate to move over to Jeonghan, scooping the boy up from the ground with ease, stopping only when one of the boys tried to trip him up. He gently set Jeonghan down for a moment before turning and punching the boy straight in the nose.

"Hong Jisoo! I understand you're upset but there is no need for violence. Take Jeonghan to the nurse then go to the Principal's office." Jisoo did as he was told, returning to the nurse's office afterwards with a suspension but no regret whatsoever.

After getting permission, he got the exhausted Jeonghan on his back and carried him home. He explained to the boy's mother what happened and was lucky that his own mother understood why he'd punched the bully once he'd gone home.

Even so, he was still grounded for his behaviour and sent to his room. He figured he'd spend the whole suspension there so he was surprised when his mother came in less than an hour later saying that Jeonghan's mother was asking for him.

He listened as she told him about Jeonghan, apparently since Jisoo left he hadn't stopped crying and wouldn't leave his bedroom. Jisoo understood, saying he'd go talk to Jeonghan before leaving. The two mothers followed but stayed in the lounge to give them some space.

"Han? Open up, it's me Shua." He knocked on the door once, frowning when he received no answer and could only hear crying. "Han, please? Please open the door. I just want to make sure you're okay."

He kept trying for another ten minutes before the door was finally unlocked by Jeonghan. The boy had a hat pulled down over his hair and bloodshot eyes. Jisoo sighed, pulling the boy into a tight hug before leading him over to his bed, shutting the door behind them.

"Are you okay?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. He watched as Jeonghan shook his head before bursting into tears again, he quickly pulled the boy close and laid down with him on the bed. He moved to remove the hat but was stopped by Jeonghan's hand.

"No don't! It looks horrible!" The boy sobbed, Jisoo just looked at him with complete adoration before pulling the hat off. Jeonghan whimpered slightly and tried to hold onto it but Jisoo easily pinned his hands down.

"You still look pretty to me," Jisoo smiled, using one hand to run through Jeonghan's choppy hair. The older sniffled and looked up at him with a curious and somewhat disheartened expression.

"Really?" He questioned softly, Jisoo nodded his head immediately, helping the boy sit up before straightening out his hair slightly.

"Of course! You'd look gorgeous with no hair Han, just because some mean boys did this doesn't mean you should be ashamed of what you look like. My mom could tidy it up for you and you can grow it out again!" The younger beamed, trying to stick to the positive side of the new look.

Jeonghan seemed hesitant but agreed to let Jisoo's mother style the hair for him. She managed to neaten the hair, turning it into a much nicer style than the jagged chunks from before. Jeonghan was staring at himself in the mirror that night, Jisoo watching him from his bed after convincing their mothers to let them have a sleepover.

"Are you sure it looks okay?" He asked for the hundredth time, Jisoo just smiled though and moved to hug Jeonghan from behind. "I suppose it does look like yours now, I think I can manage to pull this off."

"That's my Hannie."

\- Sixteen Years Old -

"Come on Han it'll be fun!" Jisoo sighed as he tried to pull his best friend of eleven years out of bed. Jeonghan just groaned and buried himself under the sheets of his double bed. The boy had moved houses a few months ago, now next door to Jisoo miraculously, and his double bed was his new favourite thing.

"No! I don't want too!" Jeonghan replied, groaning as Jisoo pulled the sheets off the bed and climbed on top of the boy. "Shua come on... Let me sleep!" The younger rolled his eyes and laid beside him on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's our first day of High School, you have to get up soon Han. I came early because I knew you wouldn't get up." After the last few years of Primary and Middle School, their friendship had done a 180, now it was Jisoo trying to get Jeonghan to go to school. "You liked Primary and Middle."

"It won't be the same! We aren't in the same class anymore." Jeonghan frowned, nuzzling into Jisoo as the boy just accepted the pouty teenager and hugged him. "I don't want to be in a different class." He huffed.

"Calm down, we're in all but one class together. I'm sure you'll survive History without me." Jisoo laughed, feeling twice as old as his pouty friend. Jeonghan just sighed before agreeing to at least try, for Jisoo and Jisoo only.

"Promise we'll meet for lunch together?" Jisoo smiled and nodded in agreement, standing from the bed after Jeonghan sat up. He grabbed the uniform from the boy's desk chair and threw it in his direction before grabbing his comb.

He gently combed through Jeonghan's shoulder-length hair, glad the boy kept it at this length. After the incident in Middle School, he was worried the boy would hate his long hair but he didn't seem to care anymore. Jeonghan was more focused on the way Jisoo's hands ran through his hair so delicately.

Soon they were both dressed and walking towards their new school, arms linked as they entered the building and made their way towards their first class where they'd had induction the day before. Jeonghan was still upset about having one class without Jisoo, even more, upset when he saw the seating plan and he was sat next to someone who was definitely not Jisoo.

"Hi! My names Seungcheol!" The boy was pretty but not as pretty as his Jisoo, no one could be that pretty. He took his seat beside the boy at the double desk, shaking his hand as a greeting before trying to find Jisoo in the room.

He frowned when he saw the boy sat on the other side of the room, happily conversing with his deskmate. He huffed slightly from jealousy before turning to this Seungcheol guy who was watching him with slightly wide eyes.

"My names Jeonghan," he seemed happy with the answer and began talking to Jeonghan until the teacher came in and everyone fell quiet. Throughout their first class, Jeonghan kept his eyes on Jisoo, eyes narrowing when he saw the girl beside Jisoo whisper something to him which made him laugh.

When lunch came Jeonghan was visibly annoyed, ignoring Jisoo as he walked passed and towards the canteen as he dragged Seungcheol along. The older seemed confused but followed obediently, sitting with Jeonghan once they'd got their food.

Jisoo was surprised to see Jeonghan completely ignore him, chest tightening as he watched him pull his doe-eyed deskmate along instead. Jisoo went to follow, frowning as Jeonghan openly ignored him and even glared at him when he tried to go closer.

"Jisoo, did you want to join me and my friends for lunch?" His deskmate Nayeon suddenly appeared, he agreed half-heartedly, glancing at Jeonghan once before following the girl towards her table.

Jeonghan gaped as Jisoo joined the girl instead of him, huffing as Seungcheol just watched with confusion. He didn't understand what was going on or why Jeonghan seemed upset that the other boy had left after he viciously glared at him.

Jisoo went home in a foul mood, hiding in his bedroom with the curtains drawn. He sighed when his phone buzzed with a message from Jeonghan, going over to his window when he saw the contents. He opened the curtains and wasn't surprised to find Jeonghan standing in the adjacent window.

"What the hell was that?!" Were the first words he heard as he opened the window, Jisoo rolled his eyes slightly at the anger coming from Jeonghan. As if he had any right to be angry at Jisoo when he was the one who ignored him first.

"What? I was just making friends," the younger shrugged as if it was nothing, annoyed and irritated with the way Jeonghan was acting. "I don't see why you're so angry."

"You didn't join me for lunch as you promised!" Jeonghan snapped, obviously thinking he was the victim in this situation. Jisoo didn't know who was to blame but he didn't understand what he'd even done wrong to have Jeonghan so mad.

"You didn't let me! I tried to walk over but you refused to acknowledge me and only paid attention to that doe-eyed pretty boy!" Jisoo yelled back, face turning red from how annoyed he was.

"Seungcheol has nothing to do with this-"

"Oh, it has a name?"

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes as Jisoo interrupted him, scoffing as he ran a hand through his already messy hair. Jisoo just watched him with an irritable expression, sick of the way Jeonghan was acting.

"Shut up! You can't say shit after you were all giggly with that stuffy bitch you call a deskmate!" Jisoo swore under his breath as Jeonghan spoke, clenching his hair in his hands before staring at Jeonghan with a look that made the older want to take back his words.

"Oh my god, I can't stand this anymore! You're always like this whenever I try to talk to anyone other than you! You can't be a possessive bitch Jeonghan and always expect me to be by your side even when you're being completely unreasonable and a complete douche! You can't just force me to be around twenty-four seven and treat me like shit!" Jisoo snapped, not even noticing the look of hurt crossing Jeonghan's face.

"Yeah? Well fine! If you think I'm that much a douche then I won't force you to be my friend anymore." The boy didn't wait for a response as he slammed the window shut and drew the curtains. Jisoo yelled out curses, shutting his window before smashing the closest thing he could grab.

He didn't register the smash or the pain in his hands from the glass frame cutting his skin, he didn't even register himself falling to the ground in a gut-wrenching sob. Not even his mother running into the room clicked in his head, as all he focused on was Jeonghan's last words.

The next day tasted sour, he tried to approach Jeonghan in the morning to fix what had happened but felt an eruption of pain in his chest as the boy ignored him and ran off to Seungcheol's side instead.

For the next three weeks, Jisoo tried to approach Jeonghan at school and even went over to his house, but he was always ignored and now even Jeonghan's new friends were glaring at him. Even Nayeon and her friends stopped talking to him. 

It was after the two-month mark that he finally lost the will to carry on trying, so he stopped, he stopped messaging Jeonghan, he stopped approaching him in school. He didn't do anything anymore.

\- Seventeen Years Old -

Jeonghan had a good life, he had great friends and he was in his second year of High School. The only part of his life that wasn't good was whenever he saw Jisoo. He didn't hate the boy, not at all, in fact, it was the complete opposite. He hated the fight they had a year ago but he was terrified to approach him after what the boy had said.

He'd stopped been mad when Jisoo stopped trying to be friends with him again. The boy avoided him as much as he could and ran off whenever Jeonghan and his friends came within a few metres reach. It didn't take long for Jeonghan to realise he'd missed his chance to befriend Jisoo again.

Especially when he found out the boy had moved away the day before. He'd been at Seungcheol's house the entire day and even spent the night formulating a plan, when he arrived at the Hong residence the next morning ready to beg for forgiveness he was stunned to hear Jisoo had moved to a boarding school.

He was heartbroken, he'd lost the only person he ever thought he'd spent his life with because of his stupid temper and need for attention. He sobbed his heart out to the surprise of Jisoo's mother, shocked himself when the woman pulled him in for a hug.

His first thought was to find Jisoo, so he asked his mother where he'd moved too, but his idea was immediately ripped away from him when he heard the word America come from her. She told him that Jisoo had made the decision to finish his education in America and stay with his father.

It was two weeks later when Jisoo's mother appeared at their door around seven pm, heart-breaking for the completely distraught boy with bags under his eyes and messy hair. She held out a piece of paper to him moments later.

"Jisoo sent me this, it's his new number. Maybe you could call him? Try and set things right." She said, feeling pity for the boy she used to have around every week and almost every day. The boy just nodded and took the paper.

"Thank you, Mrs Hong, and I'm really sorry about how I treated Jisoo. I should have been a better friend." The boy said, obviously disheartened at the loss of Jisoo. The woman just shook her head, however, giving him a quick squeeze.

"You were always a good friend to Jisoo, you just had a fight and that's understandable. Nothing an apology can't fix for you two." Jeonghan thanked her once more for the address and number before leaving to get his phone from his bedroom.

He hesitated as he got the number on his phone, he knew it would cost him a fortune to call Jisoo in America but he had savings and he frankly didn't care. He had to talk to him. He dialled the number, pausing quietly as he waited for the boy to pick up.

"Hello?" His heart stopped. "Jeonghan it's four am here, what do you want?" Jeonghan gaped as the boy spoke, how could he possibly know it was him? "I recognised your number, silly." Jeonghan closed his mouth shut after realising he'd spoken aloud. "Are you going to talk or not?" He felt tears building in his eyes.

Before he could stop himself he'd let out a small sob, tears falling non-stop from his eyes at the sound of Jisoo's voice. He'd spent the last two weeks hating himself for treating Jisoo so badly and for never having the guts to confess to the younger.

"Jeonghan?" He heard some rustling and a door shutting before the younger spoke again. "Han, take some deep breaths," the nickname coming from the younger just seemed to make Jeonghan cry even more.

"I'm so sorry Shua, I was a terrible friend to you! I shouldn't have lost my temper with you or ignored you! You didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry." He sobbed out, breathing heavily as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Han stop talking, just focus on calming down okay? I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just upset." Jisoo sighed softly, a fond smile playing on his lips as he listened to the boy trying to calm down.

"I want to be friends again Shua, best friends." Jisoo paused at the words, swallowing thickly as he sat down on the toilet seat. When he'd awoken to his ex-best friend sobbing his heart out over the phone he'd moved to the bathroom he shared with his roommate.

"Han I live in America now, and you have your own friends. Maybe it's better if we just go our separate ways?" He said quietly, not wanting it to happen but he didn't see any other option. Jeonghan was happy with his friends and Jisoo was miles and miles away.

"No! I don't want that. I don't care if you're miles away or that I have other friends. You're the only person I ever want in my life forever Shua! I'll visit you or you could visit me, we can skype, we can even write letters."

The laugh he received relaxed him slightly, content to hear the magical laugh he hadn't heard in so long. Jisoo smiled fondly at the sudden burst from Jeonghan, a mixture of feeling running through him.

"That's my possessive Hannie."

\- Eighteen Years Old -

"I'm sorry I can't be there for your graduation Han, but you'll do amazing okay?" Jisoo said through the skype call, the week before Jeonghan's graduation. The sulky boy just shrugged and folded his arms in half, Seungcheol appearing behind him in the camera view.

"He's been sulking for over an hour since you told him." Seungcheol teased, cursing as Jeonghan threw a pillow in his direction. Jisoo laughed, smiling at his two friends. He visited Jeonghan a week after they made up, meeting Seungcheol for the first time and instantly clicking with the friendly boy.

Turns out, Seungcheol and Jeonghan's other friends only used to glare at Jisoo because they thought he'd completed blacklisted Jeonghan, not the other way around. After the misunderstanding was cleared, the group accepted Jisoo into their group even though he lived miles away.

"Han stop sulking, it isn't my fault I have an exam that day. I'll make it up to you I promise." Jisoo laughed, smiling as the now short-haired boy just pouted and looked away with a huff. Jeonghan knew it wasn't Jisoo's fault but he was still sad the boy had to cancel his short visit before his own graduation.

"But now we can't see each other for over a month, I'll die before then." Seungcheol scoffed from his seat on Jeonghan's bed, eyes planted on his phone as he texted furiously. Jeonghan narrowed his eyes and looked at Jisoo. "Oh, by the way, you'll never guess who finally got his crush's number."

"Han you bitch-"

"No way! Cheol did you seriously convince Jihoon to give you his number?!" Jisoo gasped, smirking at the sight of his friend groaning and falling back on Jeonghan's bed. "How dare you not tell me!"

"Why do you two always team up against me? I have feelings too you know." The oldest huffed, pouting childishly at the two he was supposed to call his best friends.

"Yeah, for Hoonie~" Jeonghan chimed, laughing along with Jisoo who started cackling at the mention of the composer's nickname that Seungcheol had used once by accident and caused the short boy to punch him in the arm.

"This is so unfair."

"No, what's unfair is that Jisoo isn't coming to my graduation ceremony."

"Han I said I'm sorry."

*

Jeonghan stood in his graduation gown, beside Seungcheol and their other friends Jimin and Taehyung. The pair were dressed in the same gowns Seungcheol and Jeonghan wore, chatting happily with their friends before preparing to walk across the floor to their seats.

"Cheer up Han, you'll see him soon," Seungcheol said as he bumped his arm against him lightly. "At least try to smile, your mom and mine want good pictures of us getting our certificates. Even Jisoo's mom came to take photos."

"I don't care, it's been two months since I've seen Jisoo so I'm allowed to be upset when he cancels his visit. He cancelled this one and he cancelled the one last month. Obviously, he just doesn't want to visit anymore." He huffed in annoyance.

"You know that's not true, he has exams, Han. He has to prepare for his future just like the rest of us." Seungcheol tried to reason with him but knew it was a lost cause, he just hoped that Jeonghan's special surprise was ready and could wipe away his foul mood.

Before Jeonghan could say anything back, they were asked to line up in alphabetical order so that they could take their seats in the correct order. He waited patiently until the Y line began moving, following the girl in front of him as they entered the large hall.

He took a seat in his chair and watched as his group of friends all went to collect their certificates as their names were called. He waited in his chair and got up when his row was asked to move to the side ready to walk onto the stage. Jeonghan sighed, as he waited for his name to be called, shoulders hunched.

Just as his name was called and he started walking onto the stage, he heard a shout of his name. He turned his head in the direction, stunned to see Jisoo stood with their mothers and Seungcheol's. He was clapping furiously, cheering for Jeonghan who quickly moved to accept the certificate and returned to his seat.

As soon as the ceremony ended he went with Seungcheol to find their mothers in the main hall. Jisoo backed up when Jeonghan approached, wincing when he was punched in the arm but smiling as he was immediately pulled into a tight hug moments later.

"You're an asshole!" He huffed after they separated before taking notice of the bouquet in the boy's hands. Jisoo flushed red when he saw Jeonghan had seen the flowers, watching for the boy's response. Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, "I swear if those aren't for me I'll kill you."

Jisoo laughed, "who else would I buy beautiful flowers for other than the most beautiful person in the world?" He smirked before turning to Seungcheol. "Ah, there he is- Ow, Han I'm kidding!" He used to flowers to shield himself as Jeonghan started smacking his arm roughly.

Jisoo took a chance, pulling the annoyed boy towards his chest, cupping his cheek with his free hand before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Jeonghan swears his heart exploded from his chest during that moment, he'd longed for years to kiss Jisoo and it finally happened.

Those around them cheered and cooed at the display of affection, their mothers watching with proud smiles as Jisoo handed Jeonghan the flowers with a wide, almost shy grin. It was a confession long overdue, something that should have happened when the feelings first arose when they were thirteen.

"I love you, Hannie, I've known that since I was thirteen. When we stopped talking I hated myself every day, it sucked, I realised I couldn't spend a day without you which is why I moved to America. Then you called me and I knew fate was trying to pull us back together. I never want to lose you again Hannie. I love you way too much to ever let you slip away again."

Jeonghan felt like crying, he'd dreamt so many times of this conversation occurring but always figured it was just a dream and nothing else. Now it was before him he didn't know what to do, or say, so he just fell into Jisoo's embrace while sobbing his poor heart out.

"I love you too," he managed to get out eventually, leaning up to kiss Jisoo once more as their peers all congratulated them and their mothers cried from happiness. "You're still an asshole though."

"Only for you."

\- Nineteen Years Old -

It was Jisoo's birthday, his first since moving back to South Korea to live closer to Jeonghan. They'd both applied to Seoul University and had just finished their first year, their group of friends had decided to throw an end of year/ Jisoo's birthday/ new year party.

The party was in full-swing, Jeonghan was stood off to the side after losing track of Jisoo. The younger wasn't really a fan of parties so he was a bit concerned as to where he'd gone until a voice suddenly caught his attention.

"Han!" Seunghceol called, he looked up from his phone as the boy walked over. "You gotta come - hic - see this," the older slurred slightly and pulled Jeonghan towards the kitchen. The boy was stunned to see his boyfriend of just over a year downing shot after shot, dancing on the kitchen island.

"Hannie!" The boy slurred and tried to climb off the counter, the older caught him with ease when he nearly fell and kept his close as everyone else resumed drinking and dancing. Jeonghan frowned upon seeing the boy so drunk, it was unusual for the boy to drink so much, normally he would only drink one beer and toss the rest away.

"Shua you've drunk a bit too much, let's get you some water." Jeonghan led his boyfriend to the fridge, grabbing him an unopened bottle of water to drink. Jisoo pouted at the lack of alcohol but accepted the water, drinking half of it before offering some to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan kept the younger close, sighing when he complained he didn't feel well before leading him over to Seungcheol who was hitting on Jihoon profusely. He tapped the boy on the back, smiling at Jihoon as a greeting.

"I'm taking Jisoo home, don't cause any problems for Jihoon." Seungcheol nodded, waving goodbye before resuming with his crappy pick-up lines. Jeonghan steered Jisoo out of the house, it was a little past one AM so he kept telling Jisoo to be quiet as they neared the Yoon residence.

His parents had gone away for the weekend with his sister, leaving the house to Jeonghan and Jisoo. Jeonghan pushed the boy towards his bedroom, laughing as Jisoo fell onto his bed in a fit of giggles. He felt his face heat up as the younger began stripping.

Even though they'd been together for a year, they still hadn't gone further than making out and grinding. Jisoo was still a virgin and Jeonghan didn't want to hurt him in any way, but he still had needs, so seeing the younger strip down to nothing had him stirring in his pants.

"Shua do you wanna wear my clothes to sleep in?" Jeonghan asked, removing his own shirt as he searched for some pyjamas that would fit his petite boyfriend. They were about the same height but Jisoo was a lot thinner, not by much but enough to be noticeable when wearing Jeonghan's clothes.

"I have a better idea," was all Jeonghan heard before a pair of arms snuck around him and started undoing his belt. He gasped, trying to pull the boy's hands away but stopped as the younger managed to get a hand into the boy's pants and started palming him through his briefs.

"Shua... Come on we can't, you're too d-drunk." He let out a soft moan as the boy continued, adding some pressure before withdrawing his hand and spinning the older around. The look of want in the boy's eyes was almost enough to sway the older.

"Please Hannie, I want it. I want you in me, please." Jeonghan groaned at the word before capturing Jisoo in a quick kiss, lifting the younger up by his thighs as the kiss deepened. He didn't know if the younger would regret this in the morning but right now he was too blinded by the pleasure to think about it.

They were soon both completely nude, grinding with soft pants and moans leaving their lips on Jeonghan's double bed. Jeonghan pushed the boy's legs up and over his shoulders, grabbing the lube he'd stashed in his top drawer before pushing two fingers deep into Jisoo.

"Fuck Han." Jisoo gasped, grinding down on the fingers as soon as he had adjusted. He whimpered softly as a third pushed its way in, halting his movements as he waited for the burn to disappear.

"Can't wait to be inside you Shua, make you mine. Do you want that kitten? Want me to push into you and fuck you against the headboard?" Jeonghan smirked, capturing the moaning boy in a rough kiss before he could actually answer.

"Yes! Please, Hannie! Please. Please." He kept repeating the same word as Jeonghan pulled his fingers out, only stopping after the boy had lubed himself up and pushed inside. His breath hitched, the burn was there but all he could focus on was the blissful expression on Jeonghan's face.

"You're too tight Shua, need to relax for me." The older released a soft groan as Jisoo just responded by clenching even tighter. He shifted on his knee's slightly, pushing a pillow under Jisoo's hips for easier access.

It took a few minutes for Jeonghan to fully push in, waiting a further few minutes for the younger to adjust to his length. He wasn't necessarily long but what he lacked in length was made up with girth.

He waited patiently, not moving even a millimetre before Jisoo was fully adjusted. Once the younger finally felt ready, he nodded and slid his hands down the boy's arms to take ahold of his hands as he started thrusting slowly.

The pace soon quickened as both fell into the pleasure, pants and moans escaping them one after the other. Jisoo soon felt himself get close, moving to touch his length but whining as Jeonghan smacked his hand away only to replace it with his own.

Jisoo cried out as he came over Jeonghan's hand and his own stomach, clenching tightly around Jeonghan as the boy moaned out his name, filling the condom he wore. As much as they wanted to try doing it raw, they didn't want to make a mess that Jeonghan's mother might accidentally stumble across.

That would be awkward.

Jeonghan slowly pulled out when they came down from their highs, apologising to Jisoo before throwing the condom in the bin. Jisoo watched with hooded eyes as Jeonghan grabbed a baby wipe from his desk drawer and cleaned the cum from his hand and Jisoo's stomach.

He hummed contently as Jeonghan proceeded to climb under the sheets, pulling an exhausted Jisoo with him. It didn't take long for the pair to drift off, Jisoo curled up in the older's arms throughout the night.

*

"Mrs Hong will be so mad, she told me to take care of you not take advantage! Curse my sexual appetite! I'll take full responsibility Shua! Leave it to me!"

"Jeonghan as much as I love you, if you don't shut your ass up and get me some pain killers for this hangover, I'm dumping you."

\- Twenty Two Years Old -

"Ugh, I give up." Jisoo laughed as he watched his best friend and lover collapse on their brand new couch. He placed the box he was holding on the floor of their brand new apartment and moved over to sit beside Jeonghan, stroking his slightly long hair gently.

"Come on Han, you were the one who wanted to get a place together after graduating University." Jisoo smiled, leaning down to peck his lips before tapping him on the thigh to get up. Jeonghan sighed, staying on the couch as Jisoo moved to the door.

Jisoo rolled his eyes as he saw the boy pouting on the couch and smirked slightly as he turned to face the door once more. He sighed loudly and looked at the few boxes on the floor beside the door.

"Oh dear, looks like I'll have to get help from that attractive moving van driver we have. He looks strong, I bet he could help me carry these boxes-" He burst into laughter as Jeonghan jumped from the couch, running out the door and down to the moving truck with JIsoo following.

"No one helps my Jisoo except me."

*

"Shua where should I put this one?" Jeonghan called out, lifting up the picture from the small box in his lap. Jisoo pointed to a specific part of the wall, smiling when he admired the handiwork Jeonghan had done upon finishing.

Their bedroom wall was now covered in pictures of them both throughout their life, pictures of them, their friends, their families, everyone they've ever cared about or shared memories with were now on the wall.

"As pretty as that is, I'm exhausted now." Jeonghan sighed heavily, falling onto their brand new bed with Jisoo following. They nuzzled up against each other, admiring the wall for a blissful moment before Jisoo sat up.

"Come on we still have lots more boxes to unpack!"

"Nooooo-"

\- Twenty Five Years Old - 

The house was filled with everyone Jisoo knew, it was his birthday and he was having a small celebration for the special occasion. He greeted all the guests, thanked them for coming before resuming the task he'd been doing for the last half an hour. Finding Jeonghan.

His boyfriend had disappeared just after Seungcheol and Jihoon appeared, the two had dragged him off somewhere and Jisoo still hadn't found them. Just as Jisoo was about to ask Seokmin, his friend from work, his mother suddenly appeared and began tugging him outside to the back garden.

Outside was lit with hundreds of fairy lights, the fences were decorated with photos of him and Jeonghan and the prettiest flowers Jisoo had ever seen. He was about to ask what was going on when Jeonghan came into his vision.

"Hannie? What's going on?" Jisoo asked, a confused yet slightly hopeful look on his face. Jeonghan smiled and took ahold of the boy's hands, squeezing them lightly as he suddenly grew bashful under the gaze of the one he loved more than anything.

"Jisoo... We've been through so much together. I don't remember a time I've ever wanted you out of my life, the time we fought was awful and losing you was something I never want to experience again. I love you so much Shua, so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend every day cherishing you and spoiling you as much as I can. I want to remind you to smile when you feel sad, hold you when you want to be held. I want to grow old with you. So,"

Jisoo couldn't hold back to tears as he watched Jeonghan slowly move onto one knee, trembling from the number of emotions flooding his system. He let out a small sob as Jeonghan let go of his hands to pull a small square box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a delicate and beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Shua?" Everything seemed tense for the brief moment that Jisoo just stared at Jeonghan before he nodded. He burst into tears, sobbing out a faint yes as Jeonghan grinned and slipped the ring onto his finger.

Jeonghan gently wiped his fiance's tears away before capturing the boy in a sweet, passionate kiss. The crowd watching cheered, yelling out congratulations as some of them even cried themselves. Mainly Jeonghan's parents and Jisoo's mother.

"Three cheers for Jeonghan and Jisoo!"

\- Twenty Six Years Old -

It was the day Jisoo had built in his head a thousand times and spent months planning. His wedding day. Every day since Jeonghan proposed had been filled with planning, work and tasting delicious cakes. He was honestly amazed he could fit into his tux after all that food.

The two had decided to have a small wedding ceremony where they get married in Jisoo's birthplace, LA. Jeonghan had always expressed an interest in seeing where Jisoo was born and where he stayed while studying in America, so it was an easy decision.

Then, after the ceremony, they were coming back to Seoul to throw a big reception for all of their friends and family that couldn't make it to their actual ceremony. Jisoo had everything planned out, from the table centrepieces to the vegetarian option in the menu.

Jeonghan was actually amazed at how specific Jisoo had planned out their wedding, everyone had assumed that Jeonghan would have taken control over it but surprised them when Jisoo suddenly burst out with itineraries for everyone within their wedding party.

Since there wasn't technically a bride, instead of a maid of honour, Jisoo had a man of honour and Jeonghan had his best man. Seungcheol was Jeonghan's and Jihoon was Jisoo's. It was a surprise for Jisoo to pick Jihoon, but they soon realized why when they saw how organized Jihoon was with all of Jisoo's plans.

Now here they stood, facing each other under the flower-covered arch with their hands locked tight together. The priest stood beside them, reciting the words he knew by heart. The vows were done eventually and followed by the rings, both in tears from the amount of happiness flooding them from finally belonging to each other in holy matrimony.

They kissed to finalize the ceremony, holding onto each other as tight as they possibly could. They could hear their families and a few friends who had attended, cheering for them in the stands. They were finally married, and nothing could stop them.

\- Thirty Years Old -

"She's gorgeous," Jisoo gasped, fingers gently brushing the soft black locks on the babies head. The mother of the child smiled and nodded her agreement, signing the last paper that gave Jisoo and Jeonghan legal guardianship of her daughter.

After being married for two years, Jeonghan had approached Jisoo with the idea of them adopting their first child together. It had been a long year of applications and interviews before they got lucky and were told a mother-to-be had selected them to adopt her unborn child.

Now here they were, they'd been called to the hospital a little over an hour ago with the news that their daughter had been born. Jisoo held the baby in his arms after being handed her, holding the tiny child close as Jeonghan wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Hello Hwa-Young, we're your daddies. We will love you unconditionally and spoil you so much." Jisoo spoke through wet lashes, laughing slightly as Jeonghan just burst into tears at the happiness of finally having the daughter he'd always wanted.

The two new fathers thanked the birth mother once more before leaving with their new daughter. As soon as they were home, they gently placed her in the small Moses basket they'd purchased, both watching with happy tears as the small baby slept peacefully.

"Our beautiful girl."

\- Present -

"So, after we brought her home, we raised her to be an amazing and caring daughter. She grew up into a beautiful young lady and now has two children of her own. Do you remember Shua? She came yesterday to see you, she even brought Ji-Woo and Hyun Ki with her."

Jeonghan paused as he felt his husband squeeze his hand, smiling slightly through the tears that had long since fallen from his eyes. He let out a sad laugh, kissing the wrinkly hand before putting the photo album of their memories away.

"I know, you're trying your best. I know tomorrow you'll have forgotten but that's okay. I'll come back every day and tell you the same story every time. The story of us."


End file.
